1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method and a communication apparatus in a communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication method and a communication apparatus for a multi-standby mode in a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, communication terminals have various features to perform complex functions. Recently, communication terminals are being developed to have multiple modes to connect to at least two wireless communication networks. Such communication terminals can perform communication by accessing one of the communication networks according to a user's choice. In this case, the communication terminals may have difficulty in switching between the communication networks.
To address this issue, communication terminals capable of simultaneously accessing at least two communication networks provide a multi-standby mode. The communication terminal receives a preamble or pilot signal from each communication network to determine a channel status. The communication terminal transmits a paging signal to each communication network. The communication terminal connects to each communication network using a single communication module. The communication terminal handles a call through at least one of the communication networks using the communication module.
In the conventional communication terminal described above, when a call is performed through one of the communication networks, a connection to other communication networks is terminated. This is because the communication module is used by the communication terminal for handling the call and thus the communication module is not available to maintain connections to other communication networks. In this case, the communication terminal can be designed to include a plurality of communication modules to connect to the respective communication networks; however, such designs limit minimization of the communication terminal.